Ninja of the Stars
by leneypoo
Summary: A group of students and their teacher from Konoha's Shinobi Academy uncover a strange spaceship and are rocketed into an adventure of a lifetime. Gen fic, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino and Iruka.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The series "Naruto" and its characters do not belong to me. The series "Space Cases" and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Ninja of the Stars  
****leneypoo**

_Log Number 235Q from the Earth SpaceCraft Christa _

Hello? Is this thing on? I'm not very familiar with how this works and I haven't read--um listened--to the manual yet. I'll ask _Teruma_-san after this.

My name is Haruno Sakura. I am an Academy Student in Konohagakure no Sato. I'm also in my last, well actually no--I _would_ have been in my last year in the Academy and preparing for the Genin Advancement Exams, before everything changed. Now I don't even know if I'll be able to see home in the next three years.

_Ne, ne! I wonder what this button does!_

_Dude, I don't think you should..._

_NARUTO!_

_Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun saaave me!_

NA-RU-TO!

Whoops, hehe!

...Anyways...

Instead of graduating from the Shinobi Academy, I'm stuck on the _Kurishita_ with Sasuke-kun, Kiba, Naruto, Ino-pig and Iruka-sensei. Instead of reviewing the Shinobi Rules--even though I've already memorized that ages ago--and doing drills, we're listening to manuals and fixing engines.

Maybe it would be better if I started from the beginning...

The entire class was currently stopped in the middle of a large clearing just outside of Konoha. Iruka-sensei and two other teachers had huddled together and they were probably organizing the groups that the class would travel in. I was currently sitting on a rock, using my pink pack as a foot rest. Survival Training was certainly interesting, in an application of what we learned in class way, but I would rather read books and not have to worry about how my hair would suffer three days without proper maintenance, and how I would smell after three days of quick, cold showers.

Actually, considering we were with the boys, I didn't think I would be stripping down to shower anytime soon. You really couldn't trust boys these days. Well, except one boy...

"Sakura-chan!" came a loud annoying, obnoxious voice that was definitely not the One Boy.

I cringed; not wanting to turn around to see the scrawny blond I knew would be running up to meet me, but giving in to the inevitable I turned around. "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto Uzumaki: Bane of my Existence.

Or at least my love life.

Everything about him was loud from his blond hair to that horrible orange and blue jumpsuit he wore. It seemed he was always underfoot screaming declarations of love. In fact it had gotten so bad that everyone assumed that I was off-limits. I mean, it's not like I wasn't saving myself for Sasuke-kun. But I had to appear available before he could take me you know? "Y-you want to, er, when we get to camp," he stammered, remarkably out of character for him. "eat dinner with me?"

I stared at him, speechless. "Hey forehead, maybe you should take him up on his offer." she said. "A fatty like you isn't going to get a chance like that ever again!"

That did it. "No Naruto! Stop being annoying!" I said, turning around and marching over to where Ino Yamanaka stood smirking.

Ino was, sadly, everything I wanted to be. She was the number one kunoichi in class. Her blond hair was in an immaculate ponytail and her blue eyes were to die for. She didn't have an ounce of fat on her body. Her clothes, a purple tanktop and skirt looked as if they came straight from the magazines, and somehow she had managed to make the bandages she wrapped around her body from torso to mid-thigh look stylish and feminine.

If looks could kill, or at least if I had a eye technique bloodline limit, Yamanaka Ino would have died on the spot right then and there.

"Ino-PIG," I grunted.

The blonde turned around and smiled tossing her long hair—longer than mine damnit—in that maddening sort of way that made something inside me want to rip it all out. Sometimes, most times, I scared myself. This time I could make an exception. Ino's eyes widened in an expression of innocence. "But Sakura-_chi-yan_," she mocked, "I'm only trying to help you out. That's what friends are for, aren't they?"

I snorted. I was better off making friends with Naruto than having Ino as a friend. We used to be friends a long time ago, but the less said on that, the better. "You just watch yourself!" I gave her the most intimidating glare I could muster, before stalking away from her.

After all, no matter how much I wanted to give into to the more forceful part of myself, I couldn't let myself get in trouble on this trip. It would be unseeming and I was sure that Sasuke would not approve. So that was that.

Speaking of Sasuke-kun...

I walked through the rest of the class, looking for a hint of black and blue. Jostling my way past Shino Aburame (creepy!), I realized that I was near the back of the group, farthest away from the Academy sensei. I stopped at the sound of a familiar grating voice.

"Bastard!"

"Hmph, Loser."

I could feel my cheeks warm slightly as I laid eyes on Sasuke Uchiha. If I had a word to describe Sasuke-kun, it would be dreamy. His black hair contrasted with his pale white skin. It fell stylishly on either side of his face and was spiked up in the back. He wore a blue shirt with a high necked collar and the Uchiha clan symbol embroidered on the back. The outfit was finished off with khaki shorts. His black eyes were bottomless pools that a girl could lose herself in. Sasuke was perfect!

I watched, slightly in a daze, as Naruto hopped around like an insane troll, and Sasuke-kun stoically kept his cool and turned his head away, totally not giving Naruto the attention he brazenly demanded.

'_You tell him, Sasuke-kun!_'

"What? You think you're too good for us Uchiha!"

That was Kiba Inuzuka. He was a scruffy looking boy, from his brown scruffy looking hair to his gray scruffy looking jacket lined with white fur. His eyes, two vertical slits, even looked scruffy. Kiba was almost as annoying and uncouth as Naruto, but Naruto was way worse. However, those two seemed to be some weird sort of acquaintances (not friends because no one would call Naruto a friend, it just wasn't done). Probably because they were in detention partners so often.

Sasuke stopped midstep and turned around, his hair blowing in front of his dark, intense eyes like he was a girl comic love interest (and I would not doubt if some artist out there was totally smitten with him like I was and used him for inspiration). "I don't think," he shot back. "I know I'm better than you two dropouts!"

Okay, that line? Turned me to mush. '_Kyaa_!' I screamed inwardly, swooning. Damn, Sasuke Uchiha was _hot_! The orange-clad brat growled and shook his fists. "You want to come over here and prove that bastard?"

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes, turned around and walked away. Kiba snorted. Naruto's face was red. They turned to each other and I saw a glimmer in their eyes that spoke of nothing good. That was it, I was going to have to step in. Even if Sasuke could handle it, he had better things to do than to deal with tweedle-dumb and tweedle-dumber. "Kiba, Naruto!" I called.

It was too late, Naruto had already shot out towards Sasuke-kun, his arm reared back in a prelude to a punch. "Sasuke-kun!" I yelled.

Sasuke-kun had been sitting on a log, turned the other way. He jerked, turned around and before Naruto could punch him, Sasuke had leaped into the air and landed behind Naruto. The blond in orange turned around and grinned. I looked in the direction that Naruto was looking at and I saw a flash of grey and brown. "Kiba!" I cried. "Stop!"

The two troublemakers leaped in and attacked Sasuke-kun. It wasn't very coordinated but two against one, it didn't really have to be. It was maddening. Sasuke was moving fast to dodge Naruto's roundhouse kicks and Kiba left hooks. For a good minute my crush was on the defensive. I bit my lip worried for him. I should have really known better. If I hadn't known before, Sasuke-kun's display proved he really was the number one rookie of this year's class. He took the offensive and immediately made both idiots struggle to keep up.

"Sasuke-kun is really awesome, right?"

I didn't need to turn around to know who that was.

Sasuke leaped into the air and did a couple of handseals. "Fire Release: Great Fireball!" He cried, a large ball of flame erupted from his mouth.

Naruto and Kiba rolled and leaped out of the way respectively. I was so busy watching them that I didn't notice there was a fireball heading in my direction. I froze, my legs turning into stone, and my eyes the size of tea saucers. "Oh no!" I whispered.

I closed my eyes waiting for the searing heat to hit.

WHAM!

I felt something hit me from the side and knocking me away. When I didn't feel flames of fire licking at my outfit, I opened my eyes slowly. Feral looking black eyes stared back at me through strands of brown shaggy hair. "I-Inuzuka!"

"Haruno," Kiba grunted, "you okay?"

I blinked, dazed for a second. In the distance I could hear Ino's shrill voice yelling at Naruto. With a deep breath, I curled my hands into fists and gave Kiba a one-two combo right in his face. '_HELL YEAH!_'

Kiba toppled over, swearing loudly as he clutched his nose. "What the hell, Haruno? Is that how you treat someone who saved your life?"

I stood up and walked over to him, hands on my hips. "It's your fault in the first place!" I scolded. "You shouldn't have provoked Sasuke-kun like that in the first place!"

Kiba snorted and stood up. "Oh, so I guess it's not _Sasuke-kun's_ fault that he can't aim?" he shot back. "So much for Uchiha eyes..."

My eyes widened. How dare he blame Sasuke-kun! I lifted my hand to hit him again but a voice stopped me. "What are the five of you doing?!'

My hand stopped inches away from Kiba's face. I turned my head towards where the other students were and found the rest of the class staring at us. The class parted and Iruka-sensei came stomping towards us. "Shit," Kiba cursed under his breath. "We're in trouble..."

**Author's Note  
**

And so it begins...If you didn't know this is a crossover with an old children's space opera called Space Cases that played on Nick for about two seasons before being cancelled. There is no need to have watched that show to understand this fanfic. However I'm sure people who have watched the show will have an extra appreciation of certain events and characters that will find their way inside the story.

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: The series "Naruto" and its characters do not belong to me. The series "Space Cases" and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**Ninja of the Stars  
leneypoo**

"I'm going to get food," Iruka-sensei announced to the five of us.

Naruto must have made a face or done something equally stupid and immature because Iruka turned towards him and scowled. "No, Naruto, I'm going alone. You lost your chance at independence when you decided to break the rules."

The orange boy pouted, crossing his arms as his stomach made this really disgusting sound. I grimaced as Iruka continued. "Remember what happens to shinobi who do not follow orders."

Iruka-sensei was met with silence, and a grumble from Naruto. There was the barest hint of a sigh before he spoke again, "I want you all to stay here. I mean it."

The look he gave us made me gulp and nod. Nervously I glanced at Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun didn't look perturbed by Iruka-sensei's scare tactics and stared back with his usual intense eyes. I tried to follow suit, but the prospect of getting more punished freaked me out. We were already failing the Survival Drill and that meant I would have to make it up doubly to save my grade (Well, Academically I was perfect...it was just the practical exams that left a little work. I actually was ranked in the top 5...INO PIG was Number 3 next to Shino and Sasuke, GRR!). I didn't think I could survive from any more punishment. "Do you all understand?"

"Hai, Sensei..." We all chorused.

Satisfied with our response, Iruka-sensei made his way into the forest and was quickly out of sight. Someone made a frustrated grunt, probably Naruto being rude as usual. I hoped that Iruka-sensei would hurry, I was feeling hungry myself. I glanced at Sasuke who was staring into the fire, looking none the worse for wear. I was sure he was hungry. After all, we didn't have lunch because Iruka had made us skip while he led us to this clearing.

I suddenly remembered the toffees that I had in my pack. My mother had packed them 'for a rainy day'. I dug into my pink traveling pack and took out a bag of wrapped toffees. "Um, Sasuke-kun?" I called, scooting closer to him.

Sasuke-kun didn't answer; I guess he must have not heard me. I cleared my throat and held out the bag of toffees. "I-I have some candy, you know, if you're hungry and can't wait for Iruka-sensei to come back," I insisted. "Do you want any?"

"Hn..." Sasuke turned so his back was facing me.

I felt slightly crushed. But then again, this reaction from Sasuke-kun was nothing new. I figured that he was shy and that to admit he was hungry would be showing weakness. If only I could convince Sasuke-kun that he didn't need to prove himself to me--I thought he was perfect. "Forehead," Ino-pig screeched. "Why would Sasuke want that unhealthy, fattening candy? You must not really like him."

Ugh, she was right! That had to be it. Now I was feeling even worse, but I was even more angry at Ino. 'ARGH! That damn BOAR! I'm gonna punch her lights out one day, DAMN STRAIGHT!'

I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. There was a rustling of clothing next to me surprising me. I turned to my right and saw blue eyes looking at me with desperation. "Sakura-chan," Naruto rasped. "I would love some candy! I don't care if it's fattening!"

Then his stomach growled disgustingly again. My mouth dropped in shock, I couldn't believe Naruto's nerve! Said boy had opened his mouth and had his tongue out waiting expectantly. I resisted the urge to rip that tongue out of his big mouth.

I didn't resist the urge to slug him in the face.

"Hell no! You can starve!" I cried. "It's your fault we're here in the first place!"

Naruto lay in a heap a foot away from me, groaning piteously. "B-but Sakura-chan!"

His voice grated on my last set of nerves. For the sake of my sanity, and I guess he should be grateful because I would have hit him again, I turned away from the blond clown.

For the next few minutes, no one else spoke. It was silent except for the crackling of the fire, Naruto's stomach that was as loud as the blond himself, and Kiba who was snoring loudly. I was watching Sasuke, and Ino who was doing a bad job of being stealthy as she try to inch closer to Sasuke-kun. I knew what she was up to. She would get close enough and then place an arm over his shoulder and...

"That's it!" Naruto yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. "If Iruka-sensei doesn't want to train us to survive, then I'm going to do it myself."

I glanced at him. He was standing up, his arms crossed, his eyes squinted fox-like, and his cheeks puffed out making him look like the spoiled brat he was. "Who's with me!"

Kiba must have woken up with Naruto's loud ranting because he leaped up and joined Naruto. "Yahoo!" he whooped. "I'm bored as hell here!"

I stared at both of them, my mind going through an internal debate. On one hand, it was pretty boring and I was never one to turn down an opportunity for independent study. 'It sounds kinda cool!'

However, Iruka-sensei's stare popped back into my head, setting me straight. I pushed aside my inner delinquent and scowled. "Naruto! Haven't you gotten in enough trouble!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Aww...Sakura-chan, you're no fun!"

"NA-RU-TO!" I couldn't believe him. Even if he was dead last in the ranking, didn't he care about his grades? Even if he didn't have any parents to show his report cards to, didn't he have some semblance of pride?

"Hey asshole, are you coming?" Naruto had turned turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke-kun turned his head towards Naruto and then turned away. Kiba joined in. "I guess the number one student is also the number one brownnoser!"

Naruto and Kiba laughed, making Sasuke twitch and I got a sense of deja vu. This was just a repeat of how we all got in trouble last time. I opened my mouth to yell at them but Naruto cut in before I could make a sound. "Yeah, when we come back, I'll be strong enough to kick his ass!"

Ino spoke up. "Sasuke-kun isn't going to be goaded into--"

"No you won't," Sasuke said standing up, and walking over to the two idiots. "You'll always be dead last."

Ino shot up right after Sasuke-kun much to my horror. "Sasuke-kun! You're not going to leave me behind!""

I was dumbfounded as I watched the four retrieve their packs from the pile not too far away from the fire. I closed my jaw which was on the floor and growled. "Ino-pig! You are not going to have Sasuke all to yourself!" I hissed getting up and grabbing my pack.

I ran after the four before they disappeared into the forest.

"So..." Kiba cut through the forest-in-the-nighttime ambiance, "any idea of where we're heading?"

Naruto who had taken the lead, map in hand, turned around, grinning wildly and scratching his head. "Uh...er! Yeah, of course!"

He whirled back around and dashed ahead in an increased speed. Ino turned to me and declared flatly. "He has no idea where he's going."

I sighed in frustration. Why did this always happen?

We continued to follow the path Naruto set, while being accompanied by Naruto's goading for us to hurry up. The evening finally descended into darkness and the the forest was humming with a quiet buzz of animals and insects. "Hey guys, we don't have all day, ah, night and I'm--ulp!"

The four of us exchanged glances and then we all ran towards the sound of Naruto's voice. After a minute of running, the forest started to thin and then eventually dissolved into a grassy hill, sloping downward. Just ahead, I could see a dark shadow. "Hey dobe!" Kiba yelled, "What are you doing?"

The shadow moved, and I took out a flashlight and shined the beam of light in Naruto's face making him squint. "Hey guys! You'll never guess what I've just found!"

His grin was wild and feral looking and his blue eyes had a mischievous glint in them. Together with the dramatic lighting the flashlight cast on him, I thought Naruto looked slightly unnerving and scary. "Just spit it out already!" Kiba growled.

"Ne, ne, look!" Naruto turned around and pointed straight ahead.

With the light emanating from the flashlight, the grass can be seen. It continued for a couple of feet before abruptly cutting off into darkness. I took a step forward sticking my flashlight arm forward. The darkness continued, swallowing up the meager beam of light. "This is pretty big," Ino said and I saw her lean gratuitously over Sasuke-kun's shoulder!

"I wonder how far it goes down?" I asked, taking another step forward.

"Maybe Naruto can jump down and see?" Kiba laughed before being cut off by Naruto swinging at him.

Sasuke shook of Ino and walked towards the edge. Standing a foot from the edge, he dug into his pack and took out a kunai and ninja wire. He tied the wire through the loop of the handle and knotted it. Then he threw the kunai down into the darkness, gripping the ninja wire tight. Slowly he released more wire. The rest watched the ninja wire grow smaller and smaller. Just as it was halfway through, Sasuke's hand jerked. "I hit something." he announced. "Five hundred feet?"

Sasuke turned back to the rest of us. Naruto looked as if his birthday had come early. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Naruto was pretty predictable, and as usual I had to put a stop to it. "Yes, and I think it's a bad idea," I said, "We should really be getting back...what if Iruka comes back?"

Naruto pouted. "All the better to see what's down there before we lose our chance!" Kiba cut in, excited.

Sasuke was already tying a knot onto another kunai. With a loud plunk, the kunai lodged itself onto a nearby rock cropping. Kiba leapt onto the rock and slid out of view. "Yahoo!" his voice echoed as he flew downwards.

The grin on Naruto's face threatened to split his face in half. "Hey, wait for me!" he yelled, before following suit.

Sasuke then followed with a trademark "Hn," leaving Sakura and Ino to watch hesitantly down there. Sakura turned her head so she was facing the ending of the forest. 'Iruka-sensei can take care of himself! Let's go!' I tried to convince myself.

I started to take a step on impulse and then shook myself out of it. I couldn't go through with this. It was rule thirty eight in the Shinobi Handbook to follow orders from all superiors. How was I going to be a successful ninja if I broke the rules? How was I going to keep up with Sasuke if I was booted out of the academy for this. 'Cha! Sasuke is ALREADY down there! Leaving you behind!' A loud voice in my head rebutted.

Well, I guess that was true. I took a step forward and grabbed onto the wire. Ninja wire was thin and almost invisible in most cases, but it was sturdy enough to bear a ninja five times my weight. "Y-you're not really going to go down there Forehead?" Ino asked with widened eyes.

"Hey," We heard Kiba's voice echo distantly. "I landed on something weird!"

A few seconds later we heard Naruto's mellifluous tones yell back up them. "Itai! What the hell?"

"Shut up dumbass...this looks like it's metal!" That was Sasuke.

My eyebrows flew up my forehead. "Hey Haruno, Yamanaka...are you guys coming or not!" Kiba yelled.

I jumped off and holding the ninja wire tightly, began to lower myself down. "Coming!"

End of Chapter 2


End file.
